With the advancement of technology, it has been increasingly possible to develop smart clothing, which are essentially wearable fabrics combined with electronic devices that are capable of functions involving communication, health condition monitoring, etc. A conventional way of making the smart clothing involves attaching a flexible printed circuit to the fabric. However, the flexible printed circuit may adversely affect ventilation of the fabric.
It has been proposed to further improve the conventional smart clothing by preparing conductive yarns from carbon fibers, metallic fibers, etc., followed by weaving and interlacing the conductive yarns with common non-conductive yarns to form the improved smart clothing with a circuit. However, application of the conductive yarns may result in increased manufacturing costs and the process is rather complicated. In addition, after long-term use, the conductive yarns may be broken, affecting electrical conductivity of the improved smart clothing. What is more, the improved smart clothing is not waterproof, which limits its use for rainy days.